Love Story ZxA
by AllynDupe
Summary: Aerith and Zack are madly in love, as much as Aerith's parents constantly try to tear them apart. They don't trust a SOLDIER, and eventually this job takes Zack away on a misson in which he does not return to his love for years... Lyrics c Taylor Swift.


Aerith rushed around her room like a pretty little blur, getting her warmest coat from her closet and pulled it's hanging, warm material around her long, beautiful sun dress. She took a glance out the window quickly, before creeping out of her bedroom and into the hallway.

There was something extremely unnerving about the fact that her parents were sleeping just two rooms away from where she stood. She knew they could wake up at any second. They could wake up and yell. Wake up and yell and force her to return to her bedroom.

However, that's why she considered soft footsteps were invented, as she crept as slowly and quietly as she possibly could across the hardwood in the hallway. She pulled on her flipflops, feeling like a stealthy intruder. However, overruling what her parents had warned her about so many times or not; she had to see him.

_We were both young,  
When I first saw you.  
I close my eyes,  
And the flashback starts.  
I'm standing there,  
On a balcony in summer air._

Her parents wanted her to find somebody inormal/i to be with. She didn't undertsnad how he wasn;t normal. In fact, she considered him one of the most lucky guys she had ever known! Well paying job, attractive, and sweeter than white chocolate. Sometimes, Aerith felt that she couldn't resist him. His strong arms, his simple and caring tendancies, his eyes that were deep, vast and blue like the sky and his lips that were soft and gentle, looking as beautiful as a shooting star when he smiled.

It was all this things and more, why Aerith had agreed to meet him at the park in the Midgar slums on this quiet, warm summer night. It was why she had fallen and tumbled so quickly and easily down the rough, ridgid and bumpy hill of lover's leap.

Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class, was just too irrisistable in so many different ways. She had to have him, the way a young child needs help taking their first steps. The way the earth needs the bright and gorgeous sun to flourish. The way a flower needs water. Zack often told her she was beautiful like any flower; she told him he would be the water.

Aerith tackled each stair with the most intense caution, feeling more and more relieved as she put each smooth peice of board behind her. Eventually, her feet met the floor again and she quickly and silently trotted to the front door, where she proceeded to open the door and close it again once she was outside.  
Feeling successful, Aerith grinned loosely to herself and broke into a run across the dry, dirty terrain.

She knew Zack was probably already waiting, and she longed to see his face. It had been two full days since they last spent a moment together; she recalled inside her mind. Aerith could feel her sun dress swishing behind her and swiping the tender patch of skin behind her knees, and she picked up speed, seeing the slide and the swingset of the park hastily creep into view from the horizon.

She began to slow down, feeling exaustion wrack her body from the immense running. Zack too, eventually came into view along with every other peice of matter the park carried alongside it, and she somehow couldn't believe her eyes.

Zack turned around from the sound of the footsteps. Aerith could see his smile from her short distance away, and she forced herself to run faster in sheer desperation to be in his arms.

Aerith jumped into his open arms; strong like his muscles were composed of iron sitting under his skin. Zack spun her around in quick, dizzy circles several times before haulting and staring into her forest green eyes with deep love and compassion; something she could not only see but could feel as well. Radiating from his skin; his heart.

_iSee the lights,  
See the party, the ball-gowns.  
See you make you're way through the crowd,  
And say hello.  
Little did I know.../i_

_  
_"I've missed you so much." Zack said, his words were almost loud and shocking in the still of the early morning.

Aerith smiled just by hearing his voice. Although it had only been a short time in reality since she had last heard him speak, it seemed like an eternity in lover's time. For his words and voice were the song that fueled her everyday being, he was her air and her will to survive. "I missed you, too. But you know I can't stay out here long..." She stated, her voice dripping with dismay that brought disappointment to Zack's face.

"Aww, don't sound so sad! Whether I get to see you for five minutes of six hours, I'm still happy just getting the chance," He smiled brightly, tearing the sadness off Aerith's face like a mask. "I mean, I know how much your parents don't like us being together. This is really special, y'know, that we can do this," He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body in the slight summer chill.

Aerith felt safe in his embrace, even in their city overrun with monsters and unavoidable mischief. "I love you so much."

Zack planted several gentle kisses on Aerith's neck. "I love you, too. I just wish you're parents got it." He chuckled a little, before raising her chin and stealing her lips into a kiss.

Aerith always felt like she could do anything when she was kissing him. She wished she could help everyone understand what that felt like, and help them realize the depth of true love. Especially her parents. Sometimes she wondered if they even felt anything. "Zack...I should probably go home now. I'm afraid of them waking up and me not being home...They're bound to make a big scene if that happens."

Zack's face grew grim, like that of a skeleton.

Aerith sighed. "I'm sorry...But we can do this again tomorrow. And whenever we need to. Or you can come to the Church if you aren't too busy at work...I ipromise/i we'll see eachother again soon." Aerith reassured, brushing some of her soft, chesnut colored hair from her eyes and smiling up at him.

Zack smiled back, planting another quick kiss on her lips before taking her hand and responding. "Let me walk you home, then. We can take our time, right?" Zack winked, 'causing Aerith to giggle. His charm was something that never failed to lift her spirits higher than the skies.

"No harm in that."

_That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles.  
And my Daddy said,  
Stay away from Juliet!  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
Begging you please don't go..._

Aerith and Zack spent a long time walking hand in hand across the dirt road to her house. The dark, velvet blue sky hung over their heads without a star brightening it's complexion. They're laughing, love struck voices echoed around the slums under Midgar, as they made their way to Aerith's home, and where they'd eventually have to say goodbye for a time.

The front door came into the lovers' view, and both of them felt unhappiness settle in their hearts.

Aerith stared into Zack's eyes. "I can't wait to see you again...I just hope this all gets easier." She leaned up to him and kissed his lips passionately, treating each kiss, touch and moment they shared as if they would never again be able to stare into eachother's eyes and say I love you.

Zack smiled. "It will, I promise. One of these days." He replied, giving her hands an affectionate squeeze.

Aerith opened her front door, preparing herself to creep inside. She stared back a Zack a moment, wishing she could just run to him and jump into his arms forever. Wishing they could be together all the time, just the two of them enjoying life and love. She sighed, waving to Zack, and beginning to turn her head towards the open door.

Suddenly, a heavy hand fell on her shoulder and her heart spilled from her chest like rain from thick, dark clouds. Startled and suddenly wishing she was under her covers sleeping, she turned around to see the stern face of her father. He stepped outside into the gathering mist in his robe, staring at Zack like he was a criminal. "You." He growled.

Aerith gasped. "Daddy, please--"

"I told you to stop coming around here! Leave my daughter alone." He warned, looking ore angry as each second ticked away. "She doesn't need a man who's only going to let her down. Go home, boy!'

"Daddy, stop it!" Aerith pleaded from the doorway, stepping out and hauling on one of his meaty arms that was thick like a tree trunk. He ignored her, continuing to shoo Zack away the way a Farmer would send away a stray Dog. "You heard me! Get going, and stop coming back!"

Zack turned his back, and started to walk off, without a word or glance backwards. Aerith felt tears spilling down her cheeks as her Father pulled in inside by the arm, mercilessly and cold.

_And I said,  
Romeo take me,  
Somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting,  
All there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the Prince,  
And I'll be the Princess.  
It's a love story,  
Baby, just say yes._

The door slammed, echoing all through the small house. Her Mother sat at the kitchen table, weeping into her hands.

Aerith could feel dispair squeezing and blackening her heart; as her Father looked her in the face and began to raise his voice that was loud like strong wind in her ears.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Aerith? I don't want you seeing that boy. He's trouble. He works for the iShinra/i. That's an evil company that's just going to leave us all in trouble and danger!"

Aerith could hear her Mother sobbing from the porch where they stood, and she could feel her own sobs coming up into her throat like vomit as the hot tears ran down her face like waterfalls.

"He's just going to end up tearing your heart apart because he's gonna go off on his job and get himself killed! I don't want my little girl getting hurt.." Her Father's words were sincere, but in Aerith's mind the sincerity was stripped away to leave only the thin skeleton. The skeleton that brough sour hate for her love for Zack and negative thoughts about his job.

Her Father lifted her chin, forcing their eyes to lock. His were hard, like smooth, serious stone; Her's were deep and neverending. drowning in watery sorrow.

"Aerith, I'm just looking out for what's best for you...Having a relationship with someone in SOLDIER isn't...Well, a good thing. I don't want-"

"I'm NOT you're little girl anymore! Has it ever occured to you that Zack might be the only person in the world that makes me happy?" Aerith ripped away from her Father's gentle hold on her smooth face. "You're the one hurting me...Sometimes I think you just can't istand/i seeing me happy!"

Aerith's feet pounded up the stairs, as she raced to her room, blinded by tears. She could hear her Mother sobbing downstairs, and her Father's distressed voice calling her name, and quivering out of focus as she slammed her bedroom door.

_So I sneak out,  
To the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet,  
'Cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes.  
Escape this town for a little while._

Aerith collapsed into her bed, letting the sobs shake her like an earthquake as she hugged into her pillow as if it was a guardian; a savior. She felt her mind running in circles. Where would she go next? How long would her relationship with Zack last before her parents ripped them apart at the seams? Would their love be able to withstand the storm of hatred, distrust and doubt?

Before she knew it, sleep had taken her hand and led her off into a familliar world that reflected both fear and hopes.

~~~

Aerith remember her awful night as she walked down the same road the next day. It was often dark underneath the plate and going above had often been a large fear of hers...

Her fear of the world above the plate and Zack's busy job that occured there, was something that often held them far apart, keeping them from seeing eachother faces, kissing eachother's lips and feeling the strong bond they shared together.

Aerith wanted to change that. Still angry and resenting her Father for what had happened the previous night, she brought all the strength she could muster into her kind, gentle heart and made her way towards the passageway that lead from the slums, to Midgar, the busy city that had often lived in her sky.  
__

Upon making her way on top of the plate, Aerith had a look around at everything she was forcing herself into. People rushed around like a river; coming swiftly her way like a current full of strange and new faces.

Swallowing, and feeling the tiniest twinge of pain beginning to sprout in the back of her head, Aerith continued to walk. She avoided all the unfamilliar people as she headed towards the large and ominous, Shinra Building that loomed in the distance like a dark and un-nerving entity. She had never seen it once before in the span of her lifetime, but Zack had described it before... He had said it was like looking at an elephant surrounded by little mice and ants. The ants were the people, the mice were the other buildings. Shinra could certainlu be seen from any angle of the city you stood it, therefore it was hard to miss.

Eventually she came close to it, close enough so that it was neck breaking to try and see the very top. She was in fact, in front of the fancy, automatic front door. Hesitantly, she entered, unsure of what she was getting herself into.

Even the lobby was gigantic. Elevators, and men in uniform (Ones that were much like Zack's, in various colors and whatnot. She simply assumed they were SOLDIER.) Chairs, and a woman sitting behind a desk reading a magazine. Seeing that made Aerith decide they didn't get several people surfing casually in and out of such a infamous building that were uneducated about it. She decided not to talk to her and simply walked to where she saw several copies of a map in big print, explaining the many floors, sections, rooms and places to explore inside the monster of the Shinra Building. She wondered how Zack even managed to work here; one glance at the map had her already feeling lost.

Locating the SOLDIER floor with her finger, Aerith tried her best to remember what floor number it was as she swiftly made her way across the tiles of the floor, to the closest elevator, with their striking bright red doors. She pressed the button firmly, and waited patiently for the door to part and for her to be allowed entry. That of course, didn't take long. But, even as they opened easily, Aerith made no quick approach into the small, confined floor surfer.

_'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlett letter.  
And my Daddy said,  
Stay away from Juliet!  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, please don't go. _

She was too surprised, to be staring into the face of her lover. Zack looked extremely bewildered, and she supposed she did too. All she could do was smile. Irony was strange, and yet, amazing. It never ceased to astonish her.  
__

"Hey, Aerith. What're you doing here..?" Zack sounded truly stupified, experiencing the abnormality of Aerith venturing above the plate. "Not that I'm not glad to see you." He wrapped his arms around her thin frame, pulling her close to his body.

"That's why I came, Zack. I wanted to see you. I figured if my parents wouldn't let you come see me, I'd have to go see you, instead." She replied, sinking into his warm, strong embrace like a comfortable water bed.

"Funny thing," Zack started, taking her hand and starting toward the door of the building. "I was leaving my floor to go and see you at your place." He laughed a little. "There's something pretty important I gotta tell you, but first, let's head down to the park near your house."

The warm, inviting sun greeted them after they departed the huge, cool lobby. Zack and Aerith strolled a little into the streets of Midgar, and eventually starting towards the gate that lead to the world beneath the plate.

"What's so important?" Aerith questioned as they walked, wondering if it was a good important, or a bad important. Either way it strangely caused her to fret and she waited with caution, for Zack's beautiful, kind voice.

"Well, I got a new assignment, today," Zack began, as the cool, dark atmosphere of the Midgar slums set in on the pair. "And it looks like I'm gonna have to go away for a while. Out of town, y'know..." His voice trailed off, and seemed to drop it's usual merriness, as the park came into clear view.

_And I said,  
Romeo take me,  
Somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting,  
All there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the Prince,  
And I'll be the Princess.  
It's a love story,  
Baby just say yes. _

"...You sound..." Aerith didn't know how to describe it. Scared, sad, depressed, excited...His voice had a very strange tone to it. A very odd and awful echoe. "...How long are you going to be gone for?"

"There's no telling." Zack said, sqeezing her hand a little tighter. "Could be weeks, months..." He swallowed, seeming nervous. "..years.."

Aerith felt her heart sink.

Zack stopped walking, and took both of her hands in his. He stared deep into her eyes, looking like he was peering through a window. She could see the fire of love flicker in his eyes, and her heart jumped a little. "It's going to be a very long, and really...idangerous/i mission. One of the most important ones I've ever been on in my History as SOLDIER." Zack began to explain, and Aerith could depict that having to tell her this was paining him like an emotional ulcer inside his heart. "But, I really need you to be strong. I still love you, and I'm still going to love you, no matter what happens...I just, didn't feel right not telling you any of this before I left."

Aerith was suddenly mortified, terrifyed and so much more. "..When are you leaving, Zack..?"

Zack swallowed again. "I leave first thing in the morning."

Aerith could feel tears starting to bunch up in her eyes, as much as she didn't want them there. Pain wracked her heart like a hammer was smacking it, as she stared into Zack's eyes.  
__

"I'm sorry, but it's my job...I'd stay if I could, I really would."

Listening to Zack apologize for something he couldn't prevent stung Aerith like bee stings. She felt sick, and her stomach was doing backflips. She wrapped her arms around his body and clutched him like a sacred object, never wanting to let him go.

Zack placed his arms, gently but firmly, as always, around her body as well and listened to her quiet sobs. There was nothing more that Aerith could ask for, than for him to hold her.

Neither Aerith nor Zack said a word for a long time. They stood there in the sand grains of the playground, in the dusty, grim silence of disappointment. Aerith cried for a time, feeling like her heart was having every last little bit of self-strength she had squeezed out of it. Zack continued to hold onto her, almost in fear of her floating away in the gentle breeze.

Eventually, Zack broke the hug, and looked her in the face. Caressing one of her tear stained cheeks, Zack let his quivering words come out with reassurance. "But, look, Aerith...I know you don't want me to go, and I don't want to leave you either. But, I ipromise/i you, I'll make it out okay. Nothing's going to take me down, alright? I ipromise/i. Don't worry about me, just know that I'll always love you."

Aerith swallowed hard. His words were stong. He was sincere. Regardless of her strong, stretched and worried feelings, Aerith had no choice but to trust him. They were soulmates, she believed, and if they were...Wouldn't that mean they were supposed to be together forever? Or was a tragic ending still an option? "..Zack. I love you too. I'll try not to worry about you, but...I love you so much, I just...I can't imagine..." A sob choked her voice and sliced off what was left of her sentance, and Zack pulled her into another embrace.

"It's alright...I'll be just fine." Zack continued to reassure her softly. "I'll be able to call sometimes. We won't lose total touch, okay?"

When they're embrace broke again, Aerith managed to pull a smile of of her torture. "I know you'll be okay. I'm going to miss you, though.."

"I'll miss you, too..."

_Romeo, save me,  
They try to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult,  
But it's real.  
Don't be afraid,  
We'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story,  
Baby just say yes. _

Suddenly, Aerith's world came crashing down. Her heart sunk into darkness, her mind seemed to cloud and she felt too much despair to even imagine. She heard the voice of her Father, yelling to her from the direction of her home. Turning her head swiftly, she saw him heading towards them like a bull that had just seen deep red. "Aerith!"

"You! I told you to stay away from my daughter!" He hollered, standing next to them and looking almost more angry than Aerith had ever seen him. "You left for a walk, Aerith, and you take such a long time that I decide to come looking for you. I was worried sick, there're so many crooks in this part of town! I should have known you were behind this, and spared myself a few nerves!"

Aerith turned to her Father. "Daddy, stop!" She cried, as he grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her away roughly. He walked towards Zack.

"I suggest you get the fuck out of here, kid. My daughter isn't dating someone who's just going to go get himself killed and leave her in the dark. She's better than that. Now get going!"

Zack stared at them, dumbfounded, shocked, and destroyed. Never looking or feeling more hurt as Aerith's Father dragger her away, back to their home.

Aerith stared back at him while being forced away, feeling more tears gently glide down her face. "I love you, Zack!" She called after him, feeling her voice quiver as the image of the love of her life, got smaller and smaller in her path of vision.

"Wait for me, Aerith! I promise I'll see you again!" Zack called after her, not being able to do anything but stand and stare, as he watched his everything get pulled away by Cupid's arch enemy. He felt thick sadness like tar coating his heart, as he watched her slowly drift away from him like driftwood on the calm surface of open water.

"I'll wait for you, Zack! I promise!"

Zack heard nothing else from Aerith, as she was forced completely out of his sight. Feeling empty and suddenly wishing he could chase after her instead of going to prepare for his mission the following day, Zack sighed. He turned from where Aerith was last seen, and started back towards Midgar, simply dreaming of the day where he would witness her smile again. The day that was weeks, months, or even years away...

~

Aerith stood up in her kitchen, listening to her Father's lecture and wrath, sounding loud like wardrums or gunshots in her ears.

"You are through seeing that boy! I'm done with all your nonsense." His brows furrowed, and he leaned on their kitchen counter like a crutch. Sweat lined his forehead, and Aerith could see his anger and frustration clearly with a glance. "It's dangerous. You need to find someone else. I'm sure there are plenty of men -"

"But, there aren;t plenty of men like Zack! And plenty of men I'll love the same way! ...You don't understand..." Aerith let her voice trail, and let her eyes wander out the window, still drowning in tears and sadness. She didn't feel her Father would ever understand, but maybe now he'd finally be satisfied knowing that she my never see him again. Maybe it would bring him joy to know that Zack was going on a mission that could bring him death. "And, he's going on a mission for the next...well, long time. Happy now? Happy that I might not ever see him again?"

Aerith saw her Father's eyes soften a little, and he opened his mouth to speak. However, assuming it was going to be an apology, she refused to hear it and continued talking.

"If something happens to him I swear I'll never be happy again. I don't care how you think I should feel like that for someone else, anyone else...I'll never feel the same way about anyone that I have and will feel about Zack." Aerith turned and started up the stairs, once again ignoring her Father's pleas for her to return downstairs, and feeling thick deja-vu from the night before. She went into her room, and sat down on her bed. She stared at her bland wall, letting her mind slip from her. She wondered how long it was going to be before she could once again be with him. If she would ever again be with him...

That thought depressed her to no end, and she lay down on her bed and shut her eyes. She thought about what might happen to Zack. She wondered if the gap of time would affect their feelings for one another. However, most of all, she wondered if Zack would return alive, so she could live her dream of growing old and being happy with him for the rest of her life...

~

_I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading,  
When I met you on the outskirts of town._

The passage of time was cruel and quick, it slipped between Aerith's fingers like water; like the thin grains of sand in an hourglass. The days of her life were running away from her.

She remembered the first couple of weeks of Zack's absence. Empty and solitary, lonely and depressing. He called on ocasion, and that was enough to set her mind at rest and keep her spirits up, knowing that he was safe and hearing some of the wild stories he had to tell her.

However, the weeks she was without him turned into months. He called even more scarsely, less ocasions where she could hear his voice and be re-assured that everything was alright. She felt her heart growing weary from waiting, seeming to sink and cause her to doubt his return. Her spirits felt heavy, and she was beginning to tire of telling herself that he would be home any day. That she would feel her warm embrace melting the ice that captured her soul those long months ago. That she would hear him laugh, see him smile, and just experience the love she was being starved of.

The months evolved into years, breaking through it's cacoon like a butterfly would on a hot, summer afternoon. However, this butterfly was black as the night, and depressing to look at. Zack's calls never came at all anymore. Aerith's hearbreak was known by her parents and they often tried their best to comfort her, but Aerith didn't care for their kind words. She only thought of Zack. Tired of waiting beyond expression and heart broken far too harshly for repair, Aerith let each and everyday pass in slow seclusion. Waiting. Longing. Bleeding, for Zack, wondering what had happened and if she would ever have answers.

Aerith pushed her flower cart into the slums of Midgar, still feeling low as the dirt underneath her sandals. The constant squeak of the wheels serenaded her as she took her smooth, slow steps into the marketplace. She stopped in her usual place, standing beside the cart and waiting for people to stop by and have a look at all the white, pink and red flowers she had on display in their little pots. Looking at them brought her the smallest of joys. But within the smallest of joys there was the largest of depressions; and that was often how the world worked.

Many faces passed by; the occupants of the slums. Some people she recognized, others she didn't. New faces, old faces; either way she still found herself scanning the crowd for those bright blue eyes, strong looking face and angelic smile...Those traits belonging to her lost love. The one the world had ripped from her, tearing apart their hands and never allowing them to rejoin.

_And I said,  
Romeo, save me,  
I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you,  
But you never come.  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think.  
He kneels to the ground,  
And pulls out a ring._

She closed her eyes for a second, breathing out heavy with exasution. Business had been sailing low, as of late. She didn't feel like selling flowers, but she enjoyed the thought of lazing around at home even more dreadful and pointless. She let her thoughts drift around inside her head, the conversations of adults and children browsing the other shops spinning around her head like a hurricane of noise.

"Excuse me, is this flower for sale?"

Suddenly a voice filled her ears, and it was familliar...Like something she heard in a distant dream. Her eyes blinked open fast as lightening, and who she saw standing before her was truly astounding. Zack Fair. He looked older and a lot more mature, maybe even scarred, and for a few instants she was unsure of whether or not it was him, or just someone that looked a considerable amount like the man she loved.

"Excuse me...?"

"That flower." A finger was pointed directly at her.

Suddenly, Aerith saw him smile and she felt truly enlightened. Like a holy miracle had shined down upon her life, almost as if someone that could see and stop suffering truly did exist. Five minutes ago he was dead, and now he was alive a flourishing. Standing in front of her like a memory.

"Zack..?"

Zack nodded, opening his arms, his blue eyes shining with a deep remorse when he saw the tears sweeping over her cheeks. "Come here, beautiful,"

Aerith ran at him and dove into his arms. She had never felt so strong yet weak. Joyful, yet depressed. Surprised and shocked, she felt the intense, firmness of his embrace that she thought she would only ever experience in dreams. It was the most happy moment of her life, being able to embrace him and breathe him once again.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't even explain." Aerith mumbled into his chest, cutting him off before his sentance could grow at all. "I don't even want to know. Maybe some other time, when I feel like it..But now, all that matters is that fact that you came back. You promised you would and you did..." Aerith could feel eyes all around the streets all over her body and probably Zack's, but that was far beyond her concern.

"Thanks for waiting for me, Aerith. I'll never let you down again, baby, I promise..." Zack's arms tightened around her, and she felt like at that very moment, if she had to die, it would be very peacful. Very sound, and peaceful. At that very moment, she decided that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the strong hearted, beautiful man that encased her in his arms. And this time around, she wouldn't let anyone touch her feelings..

_Marry me, Juliet,  
You never have to be alone.  
I love you,  
And that's all I really know.  
I talked to you Dad,  
Go pick out a white dress.  
It's a love story,  
Baby just say yes. _

~

It was only natural for their wedding day to follow close behind the day they had been reunited. The desion was ultimate. The love was true, and strong.

When Aerith saw Zack as she walked down the asile with her rather changed and accepting Father, she knew it was going to be a memory that would last a lifetime. He still had the same smile, the same lips, eyes, laugh and way of speech...He was still Zack, regardless of his long absence in her life. However, his life had flourished through everything he had seen on that one long and awful mission, and that was enough to give Aerith the will of a lifetime.

When they shared the kiss or a lifetime, and held hands as they ran out of the church, Aerith couldn't believe it.

Her life had gone from a difficult happiness, to abosolute destruction and rubble, to finally bloom into gorgeous eternity of happiness. Aerith wanted the rein of happiness in her heart to last forever, and every time she looked into his eyes, kissed his lips and felt his warm body next to hers, she was positive it would. Regardless of all thier hardships, nothing would ever stand in the way again.

Aerith was always the flower, and Zack would be the water that nourished her life and love. She had waited for him like she had promised, and it payed off in a way she could never even imagine. They had shared a typical Romeo and Juliet love story, but the ending was not so tragic.

Aerith knew her story had the right closure. A storybook love tale, something she could never have enjoyed more, in the end. True love hadn't passed her by, something for which she would be forever thankful for.

_'Cause we were both you,  
When I first saw you._

~~~

_**Love Story//End**_


End file.
